Bismuto (episódio)
4 de Agosto de 2016 24 de Janeiro de 2017 |escrito e esboçado = Katie Mitroff Lamar Abrams Colin Howard e Jeff Liu |dirigido= Animação Hye Sung Park Ki-Yong Bae e Jin-Hee Park Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston |anterior= "Steven Contra Ametista" |proximo= "Beta"}} Bismuto é o 20º e 21º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 98º e 99º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 20º e 21º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 99º e 100º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no dia 24 de Janeiro de 2017. É um episódio especial de 22 minutos. Sinopse Um item do passado das Gems é achado dentro da juba de Leão. Resumo do Episódio O episódio se inicia com Steven jogando videogame em seu quarto, na Casa de Praia, acompanhado pelas Gems, quando, ao perder a última partida, ele nota Leão na sala abaixo, divertindo-se com uma de suas camisas, um brinde de sua visita ao Parque de Diversões de Beach City. Steven corre até o ele e arranca-lhe a peça, devolvendo à sua cômoda, quando, mais uma vez, ao retornar ao jogo, vê o mascote subindo no móvel, atrás da camisa. Leão salta de volta para a sala e Steven o segue, tomando-lhe a camisa. Irônico, ele sugere guardá-la em um lugar que ele não alcançaria, isto é, o interior de sua própria juba. Leão se incomoda com a menção, mas abaixa-se para Steven entrar em sua Dimensão. Suspendendo o fôlego, Steven alcança a colina e deposita a camisa, flutuando, em um dos galhos da árvore mágica do local, quando, repentinamente, o galho sobre o qual pousara se quebra e ele cai por sobre um objeto embolhado, levando-o o consigo para o chão. No impulso, Steven retorna para a Casa de Praia saindo da juba. Antes, porém, vê a bolha se romper e misteriosa pedra permanecer ali. Assustado, ele retorna para tentar encarcerá-la novamente, deixando as Gems atônitas, antes concentradas em uma nova partida, jogada por Ametista. Antes que pudesse ele tocá-la, a pedra se ilumina a Gem começa a tomar forma. Bismuto pousa então, confusa, no local e observa Steven até que ele cai para fora novamente, alertando as Gems sobre a estranha. Enquanto isso, Bismuto tenta encontrá-lo, vasculhando a campina deserta. Pérola pede que ele a descreva e ele retorna, emergindo na campina. Bismuto o vê e pede que não vá, porém, ele retorna ao Templo e informa que ela é grande para as Gems. O mesmo se repete e Steven afirma que o cabelo da recém-chegada é colorido e que ela possui tatuagens. Com isso, Garnet e Pérola se entreolham e ela pede que ele descreva a pedra da estranha. Ele afirma ser uma "fundinha". Pérola conclui ser Bismuto e se surpreende, deixando Ametista confusa. Garnet pede então que Steven a traga para fora. Steven retorna para a juba e tenta encontrá-la, quando ela o surpreende, pedindo ajuda para sair dali. Sem responder verbalmente, Steven estende-lhe a mão e traz de volta ao Templo. Pérola e Garnet se emocionam ao vê-la e ela as reconhece. Pérola então corre em sua direção, dando-lhe um grande abraço, causando uma estranheza irônica em Bismuto. Em resposta ao entusiasmo da amiga, ela lhe pergunta a quem ela pertencia, como se não a conhecesse, no que ela em um orgulho brincalhão, responde que a ninguém. Garnet se aproxima e pede, sorrindo, para que se acalmem e Bismuto retruca-lhe em resposta da ironia do pedido vindo dela, mencionando indiretamente o fato dela ser uma fusão. Garnet ativa sua manopla e soca-lhe o braço. Bismuto sorri e pede-lhe calma, dizendo que Rubi estava se revelando ali. Incapaz de não rir do momento, Pérola pergunta-lhe onde ela esteve, afirmando que temiam que ela tivesse sido capturada ou despedaçada. Bismuto responde então, confiante, que o Planeta Natal precisaria de muito para sequer arranhá-la. Ametista pigarreia, atraindo a atenção do grupo e questiona sobre a identidade da recém-chegada. Garnet faz as apresentações, indicando Bismuto como uma das Crystal Gems originais. Bismuto então toma Steven e Ametista como novos recrutas, afirmando que sempre precisariam de mais ametistas e pergunta quem seria Steven, chamando-lhe de "almôndega". O jovem se apresenta à Gem, afirmando tê-la trazido de seu Leão para sua casa. Bismuto agradece e Pérola afirma então que Rose havia dito que perdera a trilha da aliada na batalha de Ziggaurat. Bismuto surpreende-se com a versão e pergunta por Rose, no que Steven se adianta em informar-lhe que é o filho da ex-líder, mostrando-lhe sua pedra. Bismuto surpreende-se com o fato e questiona se ele a conhece. Desculpando-se, Steven nega. Pérola esclarece que é um pouco difícil entender as escolhas feitas por ela, mas afirma que é necessário seu apoio mesmo nessas ocasiões. Distante, Bismuto afirma que Rose é algo a mais e logo muda seu humor, transformando uma frase em piada. Depois, seu foco volta-se para o lugar, dizendo que tudo havia mudado para ela. Logo em seguida questiona se as Crystal Gems agora se refugiam em bases de madeira e pergunta sobre as demais, citando seus nomes quando Steven pergunta-lhe quem seriam. No segundo seguinte, o grupo é visto teleportando-se para o Campo de Batalha Gem, agora tomado por morango silvestres. Bismuto assusta-se com a alteração, visto que acreditava ter estado ali há pouco tempo. Perdida, pergunta então por quanto tempo esteve fora. Pérola afirma então que faziam cerca de 5 300 anos desde então. As Crystal Gems haviam conseguido salvar a Terra, no que Bismuto logo conclui que só haviam restado apenas elas. Pérola assente e lágrimas brotam de seus olhos. Bismuto se emociona e diz que não suporta vê-la chorar daquela forma. Pérola se desculpa e a Gem, agora segurando também a mão de Garnet, afirma que não há o que se desculpar. Garnet e ela concluem a história, comentando o ataque final do Planeta Natal sobre as Crystal Gems e como Rose havia salvado ambas e, ao que parecia, Bismuto também. Ela então ergue um machado do chão e se enfurece com a natureza impiedosa das elites do Planeta Natal, mais uma vez invocando o nome das aliadas perdidas. Garnet logo lhe informa que o Planeta Natal ainda mantinha sua atenção sobre a Terra e Pérola lhe diz que o grupo continua a lutar contra ele, embora, segundo Steven, eles continuem voltando. Bismuto consente com isso, dizendo temer não ter outra oportunidade de escarnecer diante da elite mais uma vez, baixando o machado com força para o chão. Contagiado com o instinto de guerra, Steven apoia e Garnet interrompe falando sobre a superioridade numérica do Planeta Natal, no que Pérola adiciona sua superioridade tecnológica. Bismuto ri e, tomando as amigas para si, as relembra de fatos da Rebelião, na qual, junto a Garnet, havia derrotado três batalhões do Planeta Natal e, com Pérola, impedido a queda de uma nave. Steven se encanta com tudo que ouve, ainda que Ametista pareça desconfiada com relação à Gem. Bismuto então as incentiva a continuar seu trabalho e as conclama para a fornalha, no que Steven concorda antes de uma desanimada Ametista perguntar o que seria uma "fornalha". A seguir, o grupo teleporta-se para uma encosta vulcânica e Bismuto conduz o grupo até a entrada da fornalha. Animado, Steven faz uma séria de perguntas a Ametista que, tão excluída do assunto quanto ele, comenta sobre isso. Após uma breve piada com seu nome (aprovada pelo risonho meio-Gem), Bismuto usa sua pedra para abrir a entrada da fornalha, respondida com aplausos por Pérola. O grupo adentra a oficina, admirando-se entre recordações e descobertas. Steven comenta sobre o calor do local quando Bismuto então retruca-lhe sobre isso, transformando sua mão em um martelo para ativar um veio de magma fluido que abastece a fornalha. A Gem banha-se na rocha derretida e apanha fragmentos de minério estocados ali, imergindo-os no calor da lava, aproveitando para responder a Steven sobre seu trabalho, sobre como o Planeta Natal trata os bismutos e como Rose havia transformado sua vida, surpreendendo o garoto com sua escolha em ser uma artífice militar. Bismuto revela que havia equipado toda a Rebelião, lembrando-se em seguida do que havia feito para as amigas, entregando a Garnet um par de socadores e a Pérola, duas lâminas extras para transformar sua lança em um tridente. Ambas agradecem, no que ela usa novamente a piada com seu nome, arrancando uma crítica de Ametista, que afirma a Steven sobre o porquê de Rose nunca ter mencionado a recém-chegada. Bismuto surpreende então os dois, afirmando que não havia esquecido de Ametista e pedindo-lhe para ver sua arma. Ametista invoca seu chicote, que recebe um elogio de Bismuto. Ela o leva e, segundos depois, o devolve com um trio de maças em suas pontas, ganhando a aprovação da Gem. Na cena seguinte, o grupo aparece nas praias de Beach City, diante do Templo, treinando entre si com suas novas armas. As Gems se entusiasmam e Bismuto pede a Steven que as acompanhe em seu ritual pré-batalha. Steven então que possui seus próprios rituais e a Gem lhe pede que os mostre. Em seguida, todos aparecem em uma partida de badminton com Bismuto finalizando o jogo com um lance tão poderoso com sua mão-raquete que produziu uma fenda na areia. Em seguida, eles preparam algumas pizzas e, juntos, sentam-se para assistir "Espada Solitária". Por último, a noite cai contra Beach City e Steven oferece a sala da Casa de Praia para Bismuto descansar, no que ela agradece e ela afirma estar surpreso pelo fato de que, ao conhecer uma nova Gem, sempre há um conflito antes que qualquer amizade pudesse nascer e que está feliz com sua presença. Bismuto corresponde-lhe a sensação e pergunta-lhe se ele enfim mostrará suas habilidades no campo de batalha, no que ele responde que suas habilidades são mais defensivas, mostrando-lhe o escudo antes de hastear a espada de sua mãe da juba do Leão. Bismuto surpreende-se com a arma, revelando-lhe ser obra sua. A seguir, ela narra como Rose a havia transformado, questionando-lhe o que ela queria construir e mostrando àqueles que a ouviram que poderiam ser o que quisessem, pois ela mesmo, nascida ali, havia mudado seu próprio destino por decidir quem queria ser. Steven lhe diz que sempre ouvira o quão sua mãe havia sido incrível e que sentia não poder chegar ao nível que ela tivera. Bismuto ri, dizendo não se imaginar em uma conversa incentivadora com Rose e que Steven é diferente dela, não tendo que ser ela, mas ser ele mesmo, no que poderia ser ainda melhor que sua mãe. Assim, afirma que ele precisava de uma arma melhor que a espada. Logo, ambos reaparecem na fornalha. Lá, Bismuto explica que havia criado a Espada de Rose para uma luta justa, sendo a arma um dispositivo capaz de cortar a forma física de um Gem instantaneamente, sem contudo, danificar-lhe a pedra. Infelizmente, segundo ela, o Planeta Natal não era tão misericordioso e, por isso, as Crystal Gems precisariam de uma abordagem diferente no campo de batalha. Transformando sua mão em uma espécie de chave, ela ativa um alçapão que os conduz a um nível mais abaixo da fornalha. Uma área inervada por veios de magma, na qual ela afirma estar desenvolvendo uma arma pela qual poderiam ter vencido a Guerra, pois, se de fato o Planeta Natal sabia onde acertá-las, elas saberiam fazê-lo ainda melhor. Nisso, apresenta Ponto de Ruptura a Steven. O jovem se encanta com a arma, perguntando-lhe do que o dispositivo é capaz . Bismuto então ativa um mecanismo com o pé, preenchendo moldes de Gem com magma fundido que logo resfria, produzindo figuras de teste para demonstração. A artífice ataca um dos simuladores, utilizando a broca de pressão da arma que fabricara para destruir a cópia da pedra da figura. Steven se horroriza com a perspectiva de destruir Gems de forma definitiva, assustando-se com a crueldade de Bismuto. Ela o incentiva a fazer o mesmo em outra figura, porém, ele recusa, dizendo que em um caso real de batalha, destruir pedras fariam as Crystal Gems iguais aos impiedosos Gems do Planeta Natal. Relativamente enfurecida com a resposta, Bismuto tenta tomar-lhe a arma, no que Steven a impede e a atira ao chão, afirmando que ninguém a usaria mais uma vez. Bismuto então revela-lhe que o que havia dito era o mesmo que Rose havia feito e que não mais acreditava que Steven fosse filho de Rose, isto é, sua nova forma era uma mentira assim como a versão narrada por Pérola sobre a batalha de Ziggaurat e que ambas haviam estado ali quando Rose havia recusado utilizar a arma, agora atacando Steven e questionando-lhe, como se estivesse se dirigindo a própria Rose, a razão de sua resposta e porquê, na sua concepção, não havia dado ao seu exército sua melhor chance de vitória, sendo essa a razão de sua derrota na Guerra, ou seja, o motivo de tantas perdas no ataque final do Planeta Natal. Steven tenta dialogar afirmando não ser sua mãe, porém a Gem não lhe dá escolha se não defender-se enquanto ela discursa sobre como teria levado a guerra até o Planeta Natal e despedaçado os Diamantes. Por último, atira uma das figuras contra o meio-Gem que, usando sua força, devolve o ataque, arrancando-lhe a arma. Steven segura Ponto de Ruptura e se aproxima, saltando para evitar tocar o pé sem calçado no chão quente. Bismuto segura a arma e exige que ele a despedace antes de tomar-lhe novamente a broca. Porém,ao tentar desferir um golpe final no garoto, recebe um último ataque da Espada de Rose. Chorando, afirma que teria sido melhor ser despedaçada antes, não sabendo agora o quanto valia para sua líder, visto que a havia embolhado sem nem sequer avisar aos demais. Steven responde-lhe que contaria sua versão a elas e Bismuto, num último riso, lhe diz que ele era, de fato, melhor do que Rose, recuando para sua pedra. Steven a embolha e, a passos difíceis pela queimadura no pé esquerdo, retorna ao Templo, entregando a bolha para as Gems que, tristes, a libertam na Sala das Bolhas. Na cena seguinte, o grupo se reúne na varanda da Casa de Praia admirando as estrelas em um gesto de conforto mútuo e esperança, encerrando o episódio. Personagens *Steven *Bismuto (Estreia, Semi-antagonista) *Garnet *Ametista *Pérola *Leão *Rubi (Mencionada) *Rose Quartz (Mencionada, foto) *Ágata Doida (Mencionada) *Biggs (Mencionada) *Floco-de-Neve (Mencionada) *Nefrita (Mencionada) *A Grande Autoridade Diamante (Mencionada) *Greg (Mencionado) Músicas Instrumentais * Bismuth's Return to the Battlefield * Bismuth's Forge * Show Me What You Got * Steven's Rituals * The Breaking Point Informações de Fundo *Esse episódio foi revelado primeiramente pela dubladora de Bismuto, Uzo Aduba.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/07/steven-universe-uzo-aduba-bismuth *Esse foi o primeiro episódio a ter uma duração maior em relação aos episódios anteriores ao mesmo. thumb|180px|Vinheta de intervalo do episódio. *Foi o primeiro episódio a ter uma vinheta de intervalo, personalizada especialmente para o episódio. *Embora este episódio seja o 98º da série, ele foi marcado como 100º episódio pela Cartoon Network. **De acordo com Matt Burnett, Cartoon Network considerou o episódio como o 99º e 100º, devido à contagem dos curtas digitais como um episódio e "Bismuth" como dois episódios separados.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/760165779786444800?p=v *É revelado que no Planeta Natal, bismutos são construtoras das estruturas Gems, como espirais e estádios. *É revelado que a Bismuto tem uma sala, a Forja, onde ela constrói armas. thumb|Algumas das armas da fornalha *É revelado que a espada de Rose e todos os outros materiais e armaduras usadas pelas Crystal Gems foram criados por Bismuto. *É revelado que as armas invocadas das Gems podem ser alteradas com materiais físicos. *Bismuto tinha criado uma arma chamada "Ponto de Ruptura", capaz de destruir a Gem que for atingida, porém, assim como Rose, Steven não deixou que Bismuto usasse a arma. *É revelado que Rose foi feita na Terra. Informações de Produção TBA Continuidade *A Luz da Corrupção é mencionada indiretamente por Garnet como o "último ataque" do Planeta Natal. **Pérola menciona que Rose protegeu a ela e Garnet do ataque, algo mencionado primeiramente por Greg em "O Retorno". *Steven menciona que sempre que ele encontra uma nova gem, ele demora uma eternidade para eles virarem amigos. Isso provavelmente é uma referência aos seus relacionamentos com Lapis Lazuli, Centípoda e Peridot. Erros *Quando Bismuto bloqueia o ataque de Pérola, ela aparece sem calças. Vídeos Steven Universe Everything's Changing Bismuth (Sneak Peek) HD Steven Universe - Bismuth (Official Preview) Referências Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Marisa Leal como Bismuto *Dee Bradley Baker como Leão en:Bismuth (episode) es:Bismuth (episodio) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z